elysiumroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Magic
'Information' 'Type' Elemental Magic 'Description' The caster makes use of the earth around them for combat, giving the user a great deal of flexibility when using their Magic. Skilled users can manipulate the physical properties of earth, such as making sand as hard as metal, creating iron-hard rock pillars from the ground, or even bending the ground at will and turning it into a liquid form. Earth Magic also enables the user to literally dive into the ground (be it rock, concrete, or metal), using their hands or feet, and tunnel through it. Like other elemental Magics, some users can also transform their bodies into earth and travel through solid obstacles and the ground itself. Tier I At tier I, the user is capable of manipulating the ground. Rock Throw '''― With this spell the user shoots a big rock from the ground towards the target. '''Earth Wall ― WIth this spell the user can create a wall of earth. Shatter ― Create tremors in the ground which will cause the ground to rupture, and allow the user to create distance between himself and the opponent. The shatter doesn't reach deep but can be used to trap the opponent within. Earth Grip '― Create earth pillars which form against the opponent and pin them against them. Tier II At tier II, the user is capable of freely controlling the ground as they please, and turn it into mud. '''Mud Manipulation '― The user is able to control mud. 'Earthquake '― Create a small earthquake which can be used to immobilize the opponent. 'Mud Slide '― Create a mud slide which takes rubble with, can become dangerous. 'Weapon Creation '― Create various objects and weapons out of earth. '''Earth/'Mud Golem '― A spell to create a golem that can be made out of mud or earth. Though it's a Tier II spell, the golem's power ranks as Tier I, thus is more vulnerable. The golem can withstand a total of two hits before it falls apart. Earth Transformation (level one) ― This spell allows the user to turn earth into mud. Dig '''― The user is able to freely go underground, making the ground so soft that the user will be able to slide through it with ease. Tier III At tier III, the user has mastered controlling ground in all forms, as well as metals, minerals and magma. '''Metal Manipulation ― The user is able to manipulate metal. Magma Manipulation '― The user is able to manipulate magma. '''Mineral Manipulation '― The user is able to manipulate minerals and sand and clay. 'Summon Earthquake '― An extremely powerful spell that allows one to create Earthquakes varying in power and size, and could potentially be strong enough to hemorharrage throughout the entire country. Though, the user needs to be deep underground to use this spell, and if no longer in contact with the ground, the earthquake disappears. 'Earth Body ― '''A powerfull spell which allows the user to transform their body into earth, which in contrary to the other elements, doesn't render physical attacks fully ineffective, however, greatly improves the physical prowess and magical defence of the user, and as such give them the endurance to negate attacks. (Passive ability) '''Water Absorb '― A powerfull spell which allows the user to absorb water (magic), and render it ineffective if used as attack. 'Earth Transformation (level two) '― The mastered version of ''Earth Transformation, ''and allows the user to transform earth into metals, minerals and magma. '''Quicksand Trap― With this spell, the user transforms the ground under the target into quicksand which traps them. Earth Sense ― A powerful passive spell which allows the user to sense people in contact with the ground as if the user was seeing them with their own eyes. Summon Eruption― An extremely powerful spell that allows the user to draw out magma from deep within the earth and form the ground around it. Though powerful, the spell can be easily stopped while it's being created, as it takes quite some time. 'Golem '― The user is able to create a golem out of any mineral or metal etc. they can. Though it's a Tier III spell, the Golem ranks at Tier II and can only withstand three hits. Category:Magic Category:Magics